I'm not a prize
by Black snake eyes
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a private nurse working for 8 powerfull men. On valentines day each of them confesses their love for her. Lady Tsunade finds no better solution then to let each of them spent a day with her. But who will she choose in the end?
1. confessions part 1

**Heejj everyone, yeah I know I said I wouldn't start any new stories in a while, but this is an adopted one, so that doesn't really count, right?**

**Well whatever, for this story you should give credit to 'KalliopeStramist' because she came with the idea of the fortunes of Mrs. Sakura, haven't read it? Well you should. Like really. **

**Next is of course 'Little Miss. Cloud' because she's the one I adopted the story from and she's also the one who wrote Mrs. Sakura and came up with the plot of this story so if you like the story you should sent them a message or something.**

**So sent you're thanks to; **

'**KalliopeStramist'****; for the story the fortunes of Mrs. Sakura**

'**Little Miss. Cloud'****; for the idea of this one and Mrs. Sakura **

'**Black snake eyes'****; "don't look at me that way, I'm the one writing it" *turns away while pouting***

**I don't own Naruto, or the plot, just the Pc I'm writing this on. ^^**

* * *

><p>Silently the sun appeared behind the trees, shining bright for everyone who was already up. A soft breeze took some of the last clouds with it, the coldest part of the winter was done and although it was fairly early in the year you could already feel spring approaching.<p>

Slowly the village of Konoha came back to life; people who just woke up slowly opened their curtains to catch a glimpse of the first warm rays of the sun, others were already up and went on their way to their work. Children were getting ready for school; old people opened the windows just to get some fresh air in their house.

Today was a day like all the others, or maybe not, today was a special day. Not an awesome day like Christmas, but more of a fun one.

The street decorations told people who had lived under a rock for the past few days exactly what day it was. No one could escape the glory of, Valentine's Day. Everywhere you looked you saw hearts and red garlands decorating the shops and houses.

Some mailboxes were stuffed over with love letters, chocolate, hearts,… .

You probably would think that as innocent as Valentine's Day is, everyone would love it right? Well you're wrong not everyone likes that particular day, and Sakura Haruno is one of them.

Most people who knew of the pinkette, and that were a lot, saw her as a sweet and kind spitfire, beautiful on the inside and the outside. Although those people didn't knew her personally.

Sakura actually had quite the temper and a very strong right hook, those things she got from her mentor Tsunade Senju, possibly the best doctor to have ever lived. The only problem was her drinking and gambling problem, but people gladly looked over those two facts, when she performed yet another medical wonder.

She encouraged Sakura to become a doctor, although now she still was working as a nurse, well a private one for some business people. Although her ambition was to become a great doctor and one day take over the hospital from Tsunade.

Unfortunately (for others) she took over Tsunade's short temper and maybe some of her drinking habits. Some of her friends even called her mini Tsunade, not that she minded, she admired that woman from when she was a little kid, and when Tsunade asked her to be her apprentice, well it was like a dream coming true. So she didn't mind to be called that.

But this has nothing to do with her problem with Valentine's Day. No her problem with this day is the fact that she always got some love letters, and they all are anonymous, yep never one single name, or nickname on it.

Her friends always bothered her about that fact; apparently they wanted a secret admirer too, even though they themselves got presents from their boyfriends. Although, maybe one or two of them would get forced to buy their girlfriend something. If it isn't by their mothers, then it's by their girlfriends themselves.

The next day she would find her friends lounging in her house (because they were always busy on Valentine itself) and trying to figure out who those letters were from, they would question Sakura until late (or early) in the night not caring that she needed to go to work the next day, or that maybe she just didn't feel like gossiping. This happened year after year, and they could never figure out who the letters were from.

The weird part, every year it was the same number of letters and the same sentences, all the letters were exactly the same like the year before. Well maybe a little change when they started talking about how she was _'nicely evolving'_, or about her new hairstyle, but for the rest, everything stayed the same.

Of course just like every other girls Sakura liked to be admired from time to time, but she hated the fact that even though she got letters that indicated their undying love for her, not one single person would approach her and ask her out on a date. Not one.

So Sakura always ended up spending Valentine's Day alone at home with a romantic movie and a shitload of Ice cream, or sometimes with her best guy-friend, if he didn't had a date.

Because of this Sakura hoped it would be Sunday, so she could stay in her wonderful bed and not think about her lonely Valentine Days.

But she had no such luck because today was a Monday instead of a Sunday, not that her _bosses _would leave her alone anyway; she needed to get to work.

With a tired sign Sakura dragged herself out of her bed, she looked back at it fighting the urge to dive right back in and cover herself with those snow white blanket and forget everything about the world for a day.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

"Almost there, almost there..." the same mantra was repeating itself in her head since she had left her house by bike. Her typical morning ritual was greatly disturbed when her obnoxious blonde friend that went by the name of Ino Yamanaka called her, right when she was going to lie down on her heavenly bed again.

Yep she had one leg placed on her oh so soft and warm bed, just decided she was going to call sick, although that sounds ridicules for a 'private' nurse, when Ino called on her cell, almost giving the pink haired woman an heart attack because apparently '_the pig' _as she so gracefully called her friend, had changed her ringtone, again.

The worst thing, well her so called friend decided she couldn't wait until tomorrow to discuss her 'love' letters so with her brain of a girl genius, (like she likes to call it) she decided to call Sakura and force her to check her mail. Although Sakura would've rather pushed the call end button then listening to her blond friend, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Partly because it was rude to do and partly because she knew the blond wouldn't leave her alone until she got what she wanted.

So she dragged herself downstairs nearly tipping over the carpet and got her mail. The weird part, there weren't any letters. But when Sakura told the blond she started throwing a fit on how Sakura was lying, and how she didn't love her anymore. It became that worse that when Sakura stared at the clock it came clear to her that she was going to be late for work if she didn't leave now.

When she told this to the blond she only answered with; "Go get some fine hot ass tiger miauw…" And that was the clue for Sakura to hang up.

She decided now that she had told Ino she was going to work, she should really go because the blond was very much capable to call one of her bosses to see if she was really there.

So the girl just got ready grabbed a little breakfast and got out her bike. Yep her bike, she didn't own a car, although her bosses would always try to by one for her. But she always politely declines their offer, after saying they could better use that money to spend on their girlfriends. Well as far as her knowledge goes, none of her 8 bosses have girlfriends.

She always found that very weird because, although she would never say it to their faces, they were all very hot, and rich, and perfect and she arrived at her work.

Yes it only took 10 minutes to get there. Well it was because her work place was actually more of a huge mansion about 3 streets from where she lived. Before you ask, no, Sakura doesn't live in a rich people neighborhood. It's just that her street lies right next to the street where the mansions start.

She didn't always used to live here, but it came in handy to live close to her work, not that she was a workaholic, she just thought it saved her the money troubles that came with a car or the bill of the public transport.

So she just went with her bike, it was free and hey she helped the environment didn't she.

She went to stall her bike away when she finally arrived; the building was really huge, the name of the company on the roof, and it never failed to amaze her. But hey they were rich.

She went towards the entrance; it was a sliding glass door that opened it you stood in front of it. Yes this mansion may look as a normal house on the outside; it was total business from the moment you walked in.

"Haruno-san?" A voice called out to her.

"Oh yes Kumo-san?" **(Kumo means cloud in Japanese, I wanted to involve' little miss cloud' a little bit more.)**

Kumo worked here as a receptionist, she was a nice girl, but because of Sakura's busy schedule the little friendship never went further than a good morning.

"Uzumaki-sama wants to see you; he's waiting for you in your office."

A sign went past her lips; she never could have a quiet day could she?

"Fine, I'll go immediately." She gave the receptionist a small smile before she went towards her office that was actually more a medic room then an office, expect for the whole pile of paper work that was lying on her desk.

Well you would probably think; why would a simple nurse get to do so much paperwork, right? Well she's not a normal nurse, she's a _'private'_ nurse emphasizing on the private. Her 8 bosses that go by the names of Madara Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Sasori Akasuna and Deidara Katsu had practically ordered her that she would keep track on their health so they came in every single day for a medical update.

When she mentioned this to her (girl) friends they just said it was quite normal, actually they said; "It's just normal Sakura, their top business people they need to take care of their health so they don't fall sick." And Ino-pig gracefully added; "Or they're just trying to find another reason to flirt with you more."

A new sigh left the pinkettes lips before she continued her walk towards her office.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

As soon as the 20 year old woman entered her office she was met with the sight of a blond haired, blue eyed guy. Who was holding his right index finger with his left hand looking at it like it was about to fall off.

"Uzumaki-sama? You wanted to see me?"

Her soft voice got the blonds attention immediately he jumped up and turned around to see the woman of his dreams looking at him with a slightly confused and suspicious gaze.

"Ah Sakura-chan, I already told you to call me Naruto." A blinding smile lit his face.

"Yeah,…so Uz-Naruto-sama, why are you here today, if I remember correctly your appointment isn't until 2 o'clock."

"Well yeah I knew that."

"….."

"…"

"Then why are you here Uzu-Naruto-sama?" The blond turned his head away, a slight blush on his whiskered cheeks.

"Uhm w-well I-I….."

"You?" Sakura was really confused right now; she never knew the blond could stutter, it just wasn't like him to do so.

"I-I I got a paper cut."

"You've got a…paper cut?"

"Yes, uhm look." He held up his right index finger for her to see. "It was bleeding really hard, I thought I was going to die, so what's better then to let the best nurse in the world take a look at it. Unfortunately you weren't here yet; I was really starting to get worried you know Sakura-chan. I thought that maybe something happened to you." The blond ended his rant, but he still wasn't looking at her face.

"Uhm well then naruto-sama, sit down on my examination table and I'll take a look at it." Sakura gestured at the large chair that was really more of a

Naruto swiftly walked over to it and sat down, waiting for her to get started. Actually Sakura wasn't surprised, since she started working here every one of her bosses came in for the little lest things, like a paper cut, a simple sneeze or even if they were just feeling cold.

Of course some of them made it a little clearer that they were overreacting, with some others it was harder to tell, although they were all paranoid if Sakura had a say in it.

She rapidly bandaged the little cut on his finger before looking up at him. His eyes seemed distant like he was deeply thinking about something. Suddenly he grabbed the pinkettes shoulders and pressed his lips against hers.

After a few seconds he pulled back a serious look on his face, but it still had a slight pinkish tint to it. Sakura just didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what to think. One of her bossed just kissed her, kissed her on the lips, not on the cheek like most of them do, but full-blown lip to lip action.

And then there was that serious expression in his eyes, like he was about to do something important, he only had that look when he made decision for the company, or if he thought about which flavor of ramen he was going to get.

She was thrown out of her thoughts when the blond before her started to speak, his grip on her shoulders tightening slightly."Sakura-chan, I know this may come over suddenly, but I need you to know that I love you."

The room became quiet; Sakura's eyes were open wide. It wasn't that she hadn't noticed Naruto's flirting with her, it was just, just so. She didn't even have words for it, how could he love her. He roughly saw her half an hour a day and of course she worked here for about 2 years. That wasn't enough time to get to know someone. Although they did went to school together, and they were good friends, more like best friends actually, but never more than that.

"Sakura-chan,...I'm really serious about this, I love you, I really do, please go out with me? "

"B-But Naruto-sama, I can't, I-I mean…" Sakura didn't even know what to say, of course Naruto was perfect boyfriend material, with his sun blond hair, sky blue eyes and sun kissed skin. But she didn't know why, she just needed time.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice was laced with worry, he had just confessed to the woman of his dreams and now she wouldn't even acknowledge him.

"I-I, I need some time to think about it, I mean of that's alright with you?" The girl decided she could indeed think about it, a guy like Naruto was hard to find these days.

"Sure Sakura-chan, but don't forget to tell me your answer." The grin that broke from the blond's lips couldn't get any bigger.

"Don't worry Naruto-san, I won't forget, I just need some time you know, this is all just so…confusing."

"I understand Sakura-chan, I know you still see me like a best friend, but I want to be more than that, and I wanted to be the first one to tell you about my feelings because I, because I really love you Sakura-chan, even your temper and drinking habits."

Sakura couldn't help the smile that made her way on her face, indeed she would think about it.

"Well gotta go, the work calls, bye Sakura-chan." The blond turned around to leave, but stopped suddenly. He turned back around and quickly pecked the unexpected girl on the lips. Her face turned 20 shades of red.

"To keep me satisfied through the day." With those last words her left through the door, leaving a still stunned pinkette to think about his offer.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

"Sakura-chan!" A blond man broke down the door to a certain pinkettes office, only to find it empty.

"Hey where is she un?" A single blue eye trailed the office searching for a clue to where his favorite person in the world could have gone to.

"Looking for Haruno-san, Katsu-sama?"

The guy turned around to see the receptionist. "Ah yes Kumo-san un? Do you perhaps know where she is?"

"She went out a few minutes ago, talking about needing some time to think." The girl replied with a bright smile. Before she could say something else, a brush of wind and a shout of "Thank you Kumo-san un!" rushed by her to disappear around the corner and leaving to go outside.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

When Deidara turned the corner he found the current object of his affections leaning against the wall, a deep expression on her face.

Quickly he pulled back and leaned against the wall, speaking to himself. "Ok Deidara, this is it, it's now or never, you can do this." With new found confidence he turned back around the corner getting ready to approach the pinkette.

But only to find her, already preoccupied with someone else, a certain Uchiha to be exactly, and Deidara hates Uchiha's.

Especially 3 of them, because let's be honest the Uchiha family is huge. But no only 3 of them could get Deidara to act like a brainless idiot. And one of those 3 was currently too close to Sakura for his liking, but he decided that he could do a little research, because he knew that Sakura would never fall for an antisocial Uchiha, no matter how good looking they are.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

"What should I do? Heh how low didn't I sink, talking to myself about a guy I don't even know I love…"

"Who do you love?" A new voice startled out pinkette and when she lifted her head she let her emerald eyes clash with onyx ones.

"Huh, Uchiha-sama? It isn't time for your appointment yet" Sakura said while looking at her watch.

"I didn't come here for my appointment Sakura." He started walking closer until his mature body was pressing hers against the wall of the company.

"U-Uchiha-sama, wh-what are you d-doing?" For the second time in only 1 hour she felt her face turn different shades of red.

"Sakura, do you know why I'm here?" His dark bottomless eyes never left her lively ones.

"Uhm to annoy me?...I said that out loud didn't I?"

The guy let out a low chuckle. "No _Sa-ku-ra_, actually I came here all the way from the Uchiha cooperation to see you." He raised his right hand and slowly stroked her cheek.

"T-Too see me, you c-came to s-see Sakura Haruno?" Doubt could clearly be heard in her voice.

"Aa yes, like you said, I came to see Sakura Haruno." A smirk found its way on the handsome Uchiha's face.

"Uhm Why?"

"Do I need to have a reason sakura-chan?" His voice turned husky when he leaned forward to speak in her ear.

"Y-Yes?"

"That sounded more like a question Sakura." The smirk turned cocky.

"I-It wasn't now, could you please step away from me Uchiha-sama?"

The amusement in his eyes was gone in a flash; the only thing left was anger. "How many times do I need to tell you to call me by my name?"

He grabbed her arms in a death grip and pushed her even farther against the wall.

"B-But U-Uchiha is y-your name."

"I want you to call me by my first name."

"B-but that's i-improper to do, we don't even have a close realationship…do we?"

The anger in the Uchiha's eyes disappeared and there was a new emotion, one that Sakura couldn't quite understand.

"You don't get it do you, Sakura-chan."

"Get what?"

He lifted his dark eyes to clash with her emerald ones, he leaned closer, so close that the tip of their noses were touching.

"That I love you,….Sakura." With that he pressed his lips against her plump ones. Slowly his hands left her arms and slowly let them slide down her sides and let them rest at her hips.

When he pulled back Sakura's eyes were half lidded, a blush still on her cheeks.

"Sakura I really mean what I said, you're the most amazing girl, I've ever met, you're smart, beautiful, strong, you have a great personality,…"

The blush on her cheeks darkened with every word.

"I-I'm sorry Uch-"He put one of his fingers against her lips. "Use my name Sakura."

"…..Sasuke-sama, I-I can't do this, I have to, I don't know what I have to do, but I-I just I have too much on my head right now." She averted her eyes from his onyx ones.

Sasuke let his body fall against hers, pushing her against the wall for the 3th time. "Sakura can't you think about it, I, I never felt this way about anyone before, just think about it." His voice sounded despaired and Sakura could only nod.

"Thank you." His voice was soft, and of he wasn't leaning right next to her ear, she probably wouldn't have heard it.

Suddenly she felt Sasuke move, something cold, metal, toughed her skin followed by a soft click.

The youngest Uchiha pulled back, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Happy Valentine's day." With that he pushed his lips against hers, before pulling back and walking away with his hands in his pockets, head raised high.

When Sasuke was out of sight, Sakura looked towards her neck, a little chain with a silver cherry blossom hung from it. Tears prickled in Sakura's eyes when she held it. "Thank you,… Sasuke-kun." The sentence was carried away with the wind.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

The Uchiha gave her a gift; he gave her a gift and kissed her. And on top of that, she even smiled. Deidara was pissed, Sakura was his, and nobody elses. Not even a stupid uchiha could change that fact, and certainly not an Uchiha whose hair looked like a duck butt.

Well if the Uchiha can have a moment with my cherry, then I can do to. Confident Deidara turned the corner, only to find Sakura gone.

Really world, really, if he was that stupid Hyuuga, he would be going on and on about how his destiny didn't involve the lovely cherry blossom that went by the name of Sakura Haruno. But Deidara knew better, the fuck with his supposed destiny; he would shape it how he wanted it, and right now he wanted Sakura. And he would have her.

"Yes she will be mine!" He said out loud.

"Are you talking to yourself again Deidara?"

The blond turned around to see one of his colleagues standing there amusement clear in his deep brown eyes.

"So what if I am, Sasori no danna un."

"You still intend to call me danna? It makes me feel old you know."

"You are old." A teasing smirk found its way onto his face.

"Brat, you do know you're 24, right?" The blond nodded. "And you do know that we are the same age right?" Again Deidara nodded. "And you know that your birthday is in May while mine is in November which technically makes you older than me."

"So, it's about the thought un."

"I didn't know you could think." Sasori replied while his smirk grew wider.

"That's a low bow Sasori no danna un."

"Whatever, hey brat do you know where Haruno-san is." Sasori was one of the only two that called Sakura with her last name.

A suspicious look passed over Deidara's face. "Why would you want to know un?"

"It's time for my appointment, so I wanted to see if she's already in her office." Sasori explained.

"Hmm, I don't know, guess you just have to go and look for yourself un." Deidara said not completely trusting his red haired friend.

Sasori just looked at him with a blank face. But when he turned around Deidara could see a faint and dark smirk forming on his lips, and he didn't like it one bit.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

"Got this is my worst Valentine ever." After Sasuke left she figured out it was time to go back to her office, the first appointment for the day was about to arrive.

"2 damn confessions on 1 fucking day after I got no attention for,…how many years? My day just got worse and worse." Sakura signed, she just didn't know what to do. She never was really interested in having a boyfriend.

When she was small kids used to bully her about her pink hair and her forehead. When she went to high school she fell in love many times, well she was a fangirl. But after seeing Ino break down because some dude rejected her she swore off from being a fangirl. She protected her friends against players and other scum, but that was maybe one of the reasons why she never had a boyfriend, or never even thought about love. Also with her dream to become a doctor and all the studying that came with it, well there wasn't really much time left to relax.

While Sakura was thinking deeply she didn't noticed that she already reached her office, were a certain red head was already waiting.

Sasori was pretty amused that the little girl had yet to notice him, but also a little bit irritated for the same reason. Because who could ignore him?

He decided to take matter in his own hands by letting a loud fake chough. Immediately Sakura's head shot up. "Ah I-I'm sorry Akasuna-sama, I hadn't noticed you yet." She absently rubbed the back of her neck while giving sasori an apologizing glance.

"It's noting Haruno-san." He answered through his teeth. This didn't wend unnoticed by the pink girl; although she decided to brush it off before she got herself in a situation she knew she would lose.

"Now come on and let me take a look at you." Sakura patted the spot on the large chair. Sasori walked up to it and sat down, without even acknowledging Sakura.

Although she didn't mind it was nice to see a guy that didn't like her. How wrong she was with that.

Sasori looked at the girl when she took his blood pressure, she was really beautiful. She was also one of the only females, except for his mother and grandmother that didn't' show any interest in him. She really interested him, from the first day she set a foot in this building.

Sasori really liked Sakura, he maybe didn't show it, but he did. It wasn't love, no it was more of a like interest, but he knew that he really could learn to love this particular girl.

"So Akasuna-sama, everything looks alright, you can leave now if you want."

Sasori stood up and walked past the girl, suddenly he stopped, but he didn't turn around. His thoughts went in overdrive. He knew Deidara liked her; it was after all not that hard to read the blond, he also knew that the Uchiha's shared the same interest in the pinkette and they sure as hell weren't the only ones.

He also knew that in one point in her life she was going to fall in love, and if it wasn't with one of them it was sure to be someone else. Why would he risk losing the only girl that looked past looks and money, to someone he knew wasn't worthy of her.

Yes so let's take a chance, it wouldn't kill him right, but she could still reject him. Would he really take that risk, was she worth it? Sasori turned around when he felt a small hand on his shoulder; he looked right in the worried eyes of a certain pinkette that went by the name of Sakura Haruno.

"Akasuna-sama? Are you alright?"

Yes he would take the risk of getting rejected; she was just worth the try. Slowly he raised his hand to take hers that was still on his shoulder. He held her small hand in his larger one, his usual bored eyes held a new emotion that even he couldn't really describe.

Sakura looked down towards their hands, unsure of what to do. When she looked up towards Sasori's face their eyes met. Time seemed to stop. Emerald clashed with dark brown/gray.  
>Again Sakura started to blush, Sasori's eyes were intense looking, and they stood there looking into each other's eyes before Sakura ruined the moment.<p>

"Uhm A-Akasuna-sama, i-is something wrong." Curse her for stuttering.

Sasori didn't say anything; he only kept looking at her, trying to find the right words.

"Sakura…" Well that got her attention, her already pink face turned as red as his hair.

'_W-what he never calls me by my first name.'_

"Uhm yes?"

"This may sound weird, coming from me, but I need to tell you something. So don't speak until I'm done."

Yep nothing was wrong with him. Sakura nodded.

"Ok I like you Sakura- no don't interrupt me. " He fixed a glare when she opened her mouth. "You're special Sakura, from your ridiculous pink hair to your idiotic temper. "

Ok so was he complimenting or insulting her? "Uhm thank you?" she didn't really knew what to say.

"You don't get it? Do you brat." Ok now she knew he was insulting her.

"No I don't think I do." She ripped her hand out of Sasori's like it was burned and gave him her most heated glare, although he didn't even seemed faced by it.

Sasori sighed, he was never really good with the whole showing emotions thing, and Sakura's reaction made him assume he said something wrong.

Sasori looked at sakura, she was still glaring at him and he couldn't take it anymore so as fast as he could he took her jaw between his thumb and index finger. The glare now turned into a look of surprise.

"Listen br-Sakura I'm not really good with these kinds of things, but if I said something to insult you, I'm sorry ok?"

Sakura tried to open her mouth to say something but failed to do so as Sasori put more pressure on her jaw.

"I'm not ready yet… Ok here it goes, listen Sakura I like you, more then I normally should, but I can't help it. And I can't stand back and watch when you're going to lose your heart to someone whose is not worth you. Even if I'm not the one you're looking for, I want you to give me a chance, one single chance to prove that I do care, and that I'm not some cold bastard. I may not love you yet Sakura Haruno-" His eyes clashed with her surprised ones. "But I'm not far away from falling."

His rant stopped, even though he said all of that nearly without emotion, Sakura could tell he really did mean everything he just said, and she couldn't believe it.

"A-Akasuna-sama, I-I…." She was at a loss for words, 3 guys, 3 amazing guys liked her, her, the weird pink blot in the society.

"Call me Sasori, I think we went past formalities already." A small smile formed on his lips. And a new blush formed on sakura's cheeks.

"S-Sasori-sama, I-I , can I think about it?"

"Yeah, take your time blossom." With that sasori gave her a soft peck on her lips before he left so Sakura could think.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

"Ok I said this was my worst valentine ever; well scratch that because now it officially became the worst and most awkward valentine in the history and future of valentines." Sakura was talking to herself again while walking down the corridors.

She really needed some time for her, to calm down and to seriously think. She didn't notice the lone figure in front of her until she was harshly pushed against the wall. She shut her eyes from the hard impact. Before she even got make a sound, something warm was pushed against her lips. A few seconds later it pulled back and a voice next to her ear whispered.

"Go out with me."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm going to stop right here, you know this chap. Had 5.500 words that are 12 pages, so you guys better review. <strong>

**I need at least 5 reviews before I even think about writing the next one. **

**And MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Now review**


	2. confessions part 2 enter lady Tsunade

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I just wanted to have this chapter out and done with so…**

**I want 10 reviews for this cause it were 6.400 words= 14 f-in pages. I can't feel my fingers anymore you know. I want to say that I tried to make a certain guy seem like a perv. Also I say it now, if you are looking for romance sorry but I'm not that good at those kind of scenes, I'll try but don't expect too much.**

**On my profile I have a poll open, please vote thank you**

* * *

><p>Vote for the poll on my profile!<p>

"Go out with me." That question filled the hallway. Sakura was still pushed roughly against the wall by two large hands that kept her from running away.

The pinkette slowly lifted her head to look at the dark haired male in front of her. Their eyes clashed, different emotions swirled through both of them. Surprise, confusion, embarrassment,….love.

Sakura didn't know what to say, this was the fourth confession she got today, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. She didn't know how to answer the male in front of her. He always had this air of confidence and great power around him, but now, he just looked so vulnerable. Even though that the supposed question sounded more like an order coming from him, he still gave her the right to answer it as she saw fit. To know she held the decision, that she, Sakura Haruno for once in her life had the most power over him.

It scared her, everything scared her. Every single one of them scared her. How they could let themselves so open, open for her to see their feelings, their thoughts. Without knowing it, Sakura had averted her eyes from the searching ones of the male.

Minutes passed, and no words were passed between them. The clock that hung in the hallway didn't help to relieve the tension. Tick….tick….Sakura didn't knew how to answer the male in front of her….tick…tick….she timidly looked at the clock following the tiniest pointer with her eyes….tick….With every passing second, the sound seemed to be getting louder and louder….tick….tick….tick….the sound filled her ears, it felt like her heartbeat was getting harder and louder….tick….tick….her breath started to come out fast, uneven. Her heart felt like it would burst from her chest…..tick….tick….her eyes started to burn…..tick….she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to hurt him, but she had so much problems….tick….tick…..so much things she needed to think about…tick…tick…it didn't occur to her that she started crying until she felt her cheeks getting wet…..tick….tick…The hands left her shoulders and the male started to step back….tick….tick….slowly the footsteps faded into noting….tick….tick….tick….when Sakura finally found her voice, he was long gone.

She let herself slide down the wall. She pulled her knees towards her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burying her head in in her arms. She let the first sobs free, her body shaking from the force she used. Her throat and chest started to hurt to. But none of these pains compared to the pain she felt in her heart.

Suddenly she felt something against her back. Something was rubbing her back in a slow motion trying to calm her down. The sobs started to disappear and her body calmed down. Green eyes looked up and met dark blue ones.

A cocky grin appeared on the guy's face, "What did the psychiatrist say when a man wearing nothing but saran wrap walked into his office un?" Sakura looked at him, confusion clear in her eyes. "Uh don't _hic_ know."

Deidara looked at her saying "I can clearly see you're nuts un." A chuckle left Sakura's lips and Deidara smiled.

Although that disappeared when he saw her red eyes and tears soaked face. Slowly he put the hand that wasn't still rubbing her back, under her chin and made her face him. "What happened un?" He knew it was probably going to hurt her to talk about it. But it's always better to talk about your problems then to push them away. He chuckled slightly at that thought, he was the one that was madly in love with the pinkette but was too scared to tell her or even talk about his feelings. He knew that the others knew about his feeling for the pinkette, he knew every single person that worked here knew about his feelings. Everyone except for the girl he was still trying to comfort.

He heard the younger girl mumble something, that he didn't quit catch. "Uhm can you say that again un?" He asked hesitantly.

"I…I hurt him." Sakura looked back towards her lap. "Hurt…who un?" Deidara was lost now, if she hurt someone, then shouldn't the guy be feeling bad and not she herself?

"U-Uchiha-sama." Deidara sighed; he knew that he wasn't going to get much more out of the pinkette, at least not now when she was still fighting against the tears.

"Come on, I'll get you back to your office un." With that Deidara stood up, supporting the somewhat shaking girl.

Together they walked towards the other side of the building. '_Guess my feelings can wait, Sakura comes first.'_

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

He kept walking, not turning back towards the younger girl. The girl he was in love with. The one that made him do reckless things, the one that was crying now, letting her body slide down against the wall.

She was crying, she was crying because of him, because he made her cry. Was it the tone he used when he asked her to go out with him? Did he push her too hard against the wall? Yeah ok so maybe he overreacted just a bit.

But as soon as he had arrived here, he knew what he had to do. He was going to confess his feelings for her; the only problem was that he didn't know how. So when he saw her walking towards him, he just acted on instinct. Grabbing her, pushing her against the wall and then, kissing her.

He still could feel her lips on his. Those luscious pink lips that always looked so kissable. He could still see her walking towards him; she looked so deep in thoughts. Her eyes only looking at the ground, the cute, familiar frown on her face, she had on, every time she was thinking hard. The way her hands played with the buttons of her medic coat. Her soft hair that now hung loosely around her shoulders.

She was a breathtaking sight, no matter what she wore she always pulled it off. He wanted her; he wanted her so badly he only thought about his own feelings, not hers. Who was he to decide that she even liked him the same way as he liked her? When he saw her averting her eyes, he knew he had lost.

She didn't felt the same way, not in the slightest. Every tick that that stupid clock gave he came closer to the answer. With every second that Sakura stayed silent his heart broke more and more.

The pinkette was the only girl he had ever liked, no loved. From the first moment he saw her, he first thought she was interesting, but that little interest soon turned into love. He still could remember the first time they met, well it was more the first time they saw each other. He let out a low chuckle at the memory. Later his thoughts always went to the little flushed girl standing in the doorway. Later he tried everything to make her notice him, but the girl never took notice.

He never thought he would be one to fall for a girl with pink hair. If his brother would still be alive he would surely laugh at him. The Uchiha Madara falling in love with a little pink haired nobody. But at this point he didn't care anymore; he fell in love with a person who didn't love him back.

He never was the one to suffer from heartbreak, of course he had girlfriend before in his life. He was an Uchiha after all. And not much girls could resist his looks, or his charms. But that were just flings, no matter how pretty, how famous, or how great they were *cough* doing certain things *cough*, they were just flings. He never really loved them so none of his previous relations lasted more than a month, and he was always the one to break up with them. He was always the one that saw them cry, and scream at him for breaking their heart.

Now he made another girl cry, the only difference. He really cared about this girl, he loved her, and seeing her cry made him want to kill himself.

He already arrived at his car; he leaned against it, letting his thoughts swirl through his head. "I'm such an idiot."

"Finally admitting it Uchiha?" Madara turned around facing the person who dared to insult on of the most powerful persons in the world.

"Hatake." He hissed out. He didn't like the man standing there, lazy as always, with that little orange book he always carries with him. He was the main definition of a pervert, even a bigger one then he, Itachi and Sasuke adds together.

"I see you still don't like me Uchiha." Kakashi said, his mask hid his mouth, but from the wrinkles around his eyes Madara could tell he was smiling.

"I wonder why that is." The black haired male shot back. Although Kakashi's smile didn't disappear.

"I have no idea. "

Silence filled the parking, as the two men just stood there, Madara glaring and Kakashi just smiling.

"What do you want Hatake?" Madara knew that Kakashi wouldn't talk to him freely. No he must want something.

"Ah still suspicious as always right?"

"Answer the question." He didn't want any bullshit right now.

"I saw." The smile fell right of kakashi's face, this time both males were glaring. Madara was surprised although he didn't show it, Hatake had seen what he did, he saw him hurting her.

"So what Hatake." Before Madara knew it Kakashi send a fist flying his way, he was too late to dodge and took the full blow to his jaw. He fell down holding his cheek with on hand, and pulled himself up with the other.

"What the hell!" he yelled. Kakashi came closer and pulled him with his collar. "Listen Uchiha, and listen to me good. If you hurt her, ever again, I'll make sure to kill you in the most painful ways. Got that." Kakashi hissed he was pissed that's for sure; he only came to see his favorite pink haired girl, only to see the Uchiha making her cry.

"I didn't want to hurt her idiot, I love her!" When Madara said this Kakashi let him go. But before turning away he said. "If you really love her, you wouldn't have hurt her." With that the silver haired man left the black haired one to himself he had better things to do then waste his precious time with that guy. Time that belonged to a certain pink haired girl.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^) **

"Thanks Katsu-sama." Sakura quietly mumbled, she was done crying when they reached her office. Deidara had held open the door, as a real gentleman should. He had also helped her sit down and went to get her some tea. After that he had sat down next to her, waiting for her to tell what happened.

The blonde turned towards her, a bright smile on his face. "It's nothing Sakura-chan, but just call me Deidara un."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at Deidara, he always seemed so carefree. He reminded her of Ino, not only because they had some similar looks, but also because of how they both acted.

"Sure Deidara-sama."

A little blush colored his cheeks. "So do you want to talk about it un?"

The little smile immediately disappeared from Sakura's face; she averted her eyes from Deidara's blue ones. "Madara confessed to me." She said quietly.

Deidara couldn't believe it, Madara had actually confessed. Hell he even did before he could.

"So,…why were you crying un?" Deidara was insecure, did Madara hurt her?

"I-I didn't knew what to answer him, I was just so confused. So I started crying, I couldn't even say something. He just walked away, I hurt him." Sakura looked so fragile right now, sitting there holding a cup of steaming tea. Although, the way she explained what happened, Deidara didn't like that. She shouldn't worry about him, Madara was a big boy, and he'll get over a simple rejection.

'_But she didn't reject him.' _A small voice in his head told him, yes she didn't reject him she was confused so she just kept quiet.

Slowly Deidara turned towards the small pinkette. "Sakura,….do you…like Madara un?" He knew he probably didn't want to hear the answer, but if Sakura did like Madara…..he would give up on her. Her happiness was more important than his.

'_Well you know what they say; if you love something let it go.'_

Sakura started playing with the hem of her coat. "I-I don't know, Madara is nice, if you look past the perv inside of him. But I just don't know what to do anymore, I mean not only Madara confessed to me today, but also Naruto-sama." Deidara's eyes darkened thinking about the idiotic blonde.

"Did anyone else confessed to you Sakura un?" Deidara said with venom clear in his voice.

"Well, Sasuke-sama did." She said softly while touching the material of the little chain she got from the dark haired boy. Deidara gripped his pants so tight that his knuckles turned white, but he kept quiet. He needed to know who else confessed to her.

"Also, Sasori-sama did, sort of confess to me, but other than that no one else has." Deidara was ready to kill, even his supposed friend confessed to her. Getting Sakura to be his was going to be a little more difficult then he previously planned.

"Did any of them…kiss you un?" He already knew the youngest Uchiha did, but he wanted to make sure his cherry wasn't anymore tainted.

"Actually, all of them did." Sakura's face turned a lovely shade of red; Deidara would've hugged her if he wasn't planning to murder a few certain people.

It was silent between them, Sakura was looking at anything but Deidara, she didn't wanted one of her bosses to think she was just some cheap slut or something. Deidara was just looking forward, deep in thought.

"Deidara-sama?" Sakura asked hesitantly. The dazed look in his eyes disappeared immediately, his eyes focused on his current object of affection.

"Yes, Sakura-chan un?"

Suddenly she hugged him. Deidara was in a state of shock, the girl he loved hugged him, maybe, maybe she liked him, no loved him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, enjoying the moment. But id ended as soon as Sakura said the next words; "You're almost as great as Hidan-kun."

Hinan-kun,… almost? She, she already had a boyfriend? How, when did that happen. And who is Hidan? Deidara couldn't help his curiosity as he voiced his thoughts.

"Hidan-kun isn't my boyfriend, he is my best friend. " Deidara never had felt so happy in his entire life. But still he didn't know any male that was immune to the pinkette.

"You sure he never tries anything un?"

Sakura pulled away from the blond to look in his face. "Deidara-sama, Hidan-kun is gay."

Deidara released a breath he didn't knew he was holding. Looking in Sakura's emerald eyes, he thought back at how she had reacted to Madara's confession and Sasuke's. She clearly was confused, she couldn't choose and she didn't want to hurt any of the men.

But he couldn't help himself; slowly he pushed the girl away from him. His action made her look up to him. His normal carefree expression turned serious in a matter of seconds.

"Sakura un." The tone he used made her insides clench; she didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Yes Deidara-sama?"

"Sakura I know that you find it hard to choose, although I hate to admit it, I know they all want the best for you un. " Deidara leaned forward so that the tips of their noses were touching. He could feel the pinkette's warm breath on his face; he could clearly smell the tea with a tint of honey that still lingered on her breath. It made him want to go in for the kill immediately, but he knew he needed to go slow with her.

They kept sitting there for a few moments; the tension grew steadily as they both looked in each other's eyes.

"Just like I do un." With that he closed the last bit of space between them and claimed her lips with his own. Deidara could faintly taste honey on her lips and he was tempted to get more intimate with her. But he decided against it, it would only ruin the moment.

Slowly he pulled back; looking at Sakura's flushed face. He reached his hand to cup her cheek and make her face him.

"Sakura, I want you to know I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens, and I'm sure, that the rest is still going to be there to un." With that he stood up and left the office. Leaving the girl to herself, once again.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

It wasn't a good day for him. No it certainly wasn't, not only did he have to deal with his father pushing him to get a wife, but also his car gave out when he was driving to the Uchiha Cooperation.

On top of that, he almost got raped by annoying fan girls while he was waiting for one of his servants to pick him up. Yes itachi Uchiha had far from a good day.

"Were're here Uchiha-sama." His driver called. As soon as his driver had arrived he ordered to drive him to the Konoha cooperation instead then the Uchiha cooperation. It was almost time for his little _private_ time with a certain pinkette.

And he was looking forward to it. Slowly he entered the building, walking in the direction he knew her office was situated, but only to be stopped by a soft voice.

"Uchiha-sama?" He turned around to see it was the receptionist that called out to him. What was her name again? Something with a K…Kima, no that didn't sound right. Komu? No Kumo yes that was it.

"Yes Kumo-san?" He said, trying to be polite, although he really wanted to be on time for his appointment.

"I wanted to say that Haruno-san isn't here right now?" She explained.

His dark black eyes narrowed at the girl; "And why isn't she here yet?"

The girl seemed to ignore the tone he used; "Haruno-san left a while ago to take an early lunch break. She asked me to call you to move your appointment to another time. But when I called your office they said you weren't there yet, but they would warn you as soon as you arrived."

Itachi nodded at the girl, although he was greatly displeased that no one from his subordinates felt the need to warn him. "It's notting Kumo-san, I'll wait." With that he turned around and turned towards the seats that made a sort of waiting room. He could always make a few phone calls while waiting for the pinkette.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

As soon as Deidara left Sakura started crying again, Deidara liked her to, no he loved her. How can it be that everyone keeps confessing to her, how could she not have known about their feelings, how could she have missed all the clues.

Slowly the girl stood up and put everything away, she needed time for herself, appointments or not, she would ask Kumo-san to warn them that she wasn't here.

She walked out closing the door softly behind her. But when she turned around to walk in the direction of the exit a voice called out to her. "Sakura-chan!"

She groaned, she really didn't want to deal with any of them right now. "Yes Hatake-sama?"

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, I already asked you to call me Kakashi, or Kakashi-kun if you want."

"Sorry Kakashi-sama, but if I may ask, why are you here?" She couldn't help but ask.

"What did Madara do?"

Silence was the only answer he got.

"Sakura. ." His voice screamed authority, he wanted an answer and he was gonna get one.

"He didn't hurt me." She said quietly.

"What do you mean he didn't hurt you, you were crying weren't you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't because he hurt me, I was just confused." She answered honestly. Although Kakashi didn't believe her; "I don't believe you."

"What why not, I'm the one that hurt him by staying quiet, the only reason I hurt myself was by hurting him."

"You were confused because of his confession?" He still sounded doubtful.

"Well yes, I just have a lot on my mind right now, and I guess I broke down." Her cheeks turned a light red from thinking back to all the weird confessions she had to go through this day.

"Ah I understand." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a familiar orange book. Sakura looked at it, disgusted that he would openly read such thing.

"You still read that?" Disgust clearly in her voice.

"Why yes Sakura-chan, it's full of romance and heated scenes, you should try to read it." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"No thanks, I'm not really into reading, especially if it's a little _erotic_." Her eyes looked at the orange thing like it would grow a mouth and try to bite her.

"Ah yes, I forgot you prefer to, _experience_ it by yourself, in real person." He slowly walked towards the girl, like a predator stalking towards its prey.

Sakura started to back up until her back hit the wall; Kakashi placed his two arms next to her head effectively trapping her. He leaned in until their lips were almost touching each other.

"K-Kakashi-sama what a-are you d-doing?" With every word the girl stuttered her lips brushed against the silver haired males.

"What? I'm only giving you what you want _Sa-ku-ra_." He leaned in further, claiming her lips. His tongue came out asking for entrance, which Sakura, who was still in a state of shock didn't give.

After some time Kakashi pulled back, but leaned in again towards her ear. "Don't forget to at me in your little, choosing problem."

As soon as he pulled back, he walked away; he had some contracts to sign.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

"Miss what would you like to order?"

"Just some Jasmine tea, please."

"Sure, your order will be right with you." With that the waiter left to get her tea. She left Konoha cooperation half an hour ago, taking an early lunch brake. She just couldn't stand being there anymore. So she asked Kumo-san to call Uchiha-sama.

"Here you go miss." She looked up to the waiter with a small smile and a nod the head.

It may be her lunch break, but she didn't really feel like eating anything, her mind was too preoccupied to even think about eating anything.

What would she do, all of them were great, perfect boyfriend material actually.

"Ugh why must my life be so complicated?" She lay her head down on the table, she needed a drink.

"Sakura…" A voice sounded above her; slowly the distressed girl lifted her head to see who it was. She didn't recognize him, well maybe it was because of the hat he wore, it almost hid whole his face. The man might have caught her suspicious gaze, cause he lifted the hat a little bit to let her see his face. Her breath left her as her eyes met two very dark ones. "U-uchiha-sama."

"Can I sit?" He gestured to the open seat in front of the pinkette.

"Uhm, sure." Sakura didn't know what to say, and apparently he didn't know to.

"So,…uhm are, are you ok?"

Sakura looked up towards the dark haired man, why would he ask if she was ok, she was the one that hurt him. "I think, I should be the one asking you that." She said eying the man; suddenly her attention was drawn to his slightly red jaw.

"What happened?" She reached forward to touch the seemingly painful spot, only to have Madara flinch away. "It's nothing." He assured her.

"..happened." She switched to her medic voice.

"It's nothing, I already told you that." Now Madara started to get irritated, why couldn't she just leave it be.

"Listen here Uchiha, someone hit you, I only want to know two things, first who hit you and secondly why." Her green eyes met Madara's dark ones, both stayed silent.

"Hatake-"

"Good boy, now the second question." Although Sakura had a slight suspicion to it, she wanted to hear it from Madara himself.

"He saw that I hurt you." He averted his eyes.

"Ah, yep that's what I thought."

Madara's eyes immediately shot up. "You knew?"

"Well he kinda made it clear when I bumped into him in the hall."

"I'm sorry, you know."

'_Wow back up, the Uchiha Madara just apologized. '_

"Uhm, Madara-sama, are you alright?"

"Sakura I mean it, I'm sorry if I hurt you-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. "Madara-sama, you didn't hurt me, I just had a nervous breakdown."

Madara looked in her eyes, searching for any lies, but he found none. Sakura gave him a smile; "I'm ok. But you're not." She said still eying the forming bruise on his jaw.

"I'm just fine." Madara eyed the girl in front of him. "So- you're going to think about my offer?"

Sakura just nodded, she didn't really know what to say else.

"I guess my lunch break is over." Sakura said while looking at her watch.

Madara nodded and stood up. "Well I'm glad we were able to sort everything out a little bit."

"Me to." Suddenly Madara leaned forward and planted a soft and sweet kiss on her lips.

"Till next time blossom." He turned around and walked out the door, not once looking back. If he did, he would've seen Sakura who looked like she was going to pass out.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

"Ok Uchiha-sama, everything is looking alright, no rising temperature, your blood pressure is excellent your sight is great, the only thing I can recommend is that you rest a little bit more, and take a massage once in a while, cause your muscles are starting to get strained, especially the ones in your neck."

"I will Haruno-san." Itachi stood up from his position on the examination table. He looked at the pink haired girl. She turned around to give him a smile, and that's when his eyes caught sight of the small chain that hung loosely around her neck.

He walked toward the unexpected girl and took the little chain between his two fingers. "Who gave you this?"

"Uhm Uchiha-sama did." Sakura said, embarrassed because of the proximity between them, although Itachi didn't notice, his eyes stayed fixed on the little thing hanging right above her breasts.

'_Wait don't look down, don't look down, ok so I looked down, now back up to her face.' _

His dark eyes looked in her light green ones; her red cheeks were becoming a huge contrast with her normally pale skin tone. It finally dawned on Itachi that they were standing extremely close, but he would not back down.

"Haruno-san, why did my foolish little brother give this to you?" He decided to ignore the blushing woman in front of him.

"He-, I-, for Valentine's Day." Sakura said truthfully.

Itachi looked at her, trying to see if she was speaking the truth. Satisfied he leaned back, letting go of the little chain, but he didn't leave.

"Ah so my foolish little brother finally told you his feelings?"

"W-what y-you knew about that?" The red on her cheeks darkened.

"Hn, of course I did, everyone in our family knew." Itachi said, saying it like it was nothing.

"You're, you're kidding right?" Sakura mumbled.

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Well I don't know, so what's the deal with you and Uchiha-sama?" Sakura asked while turning her head and rubbing her arm.

"The only problem between Sasuke and me right now is….that I'm falling behind with winning your heart." He leaned forward while saying the last part, so his breath was tickling her ear.

"Wha-, What do you mean?"

A low chuckle got her attention, she turned her head, but with that action she made their faces come even closer. "You know, _Sa-ku-ra_, you maybe are smart, but you absolutely have no sense when it comes to the matters of the heart."

He looked down. "There's something with your coat. This made Sakura look down, but before she could two hands cupped her face and pulled her forward.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

Lip on lip, that's how Neji found them, who, well a stupid pest and the woman he was destined to be with.

He only came for his check up, but he got a free make-out session, to look at. Well it wasn't really making out. Their lips were just pushed together, with Itachi holding the pink haired girl up by her face so only her toes were resting on the ground. It reminded him of a scene of one of those romance movies Tenten made him see, in the hopes they would improve his social skills.

They both seemed to ignore him, or they just hadn't noticed someone had entered the medical office of the girl. Either way Neji wanted the seemingly innocent lip lock to end.

*cough* No reaction.

*Coughcough* And again, no reaction.

"* Well that got their attention. While Sakura raced towards the choking Hyuuga, Itachi was just watching the exchange from afar with the ever-present smirk in place.

"Hyuuga-sama are you alright?" The pinkette gave the coughing Hyuuga a glass of water. Maybe you should lie down for a minute. Without a word Neji strolled towards the examination table. When Sakura tried to go after him she felt a presence close to her back.

"You still need to take a look at your coat, although I certainly don't mind the sight." Itachi whispered in her ear, creating goose bumps all over her body.

Before she could turn around to yell at him he was already out the door. Curiously she looked down at her coat. Her face instantly turned a bright red, a few of the buttons came loose, showing a big deal of her thin top, that she always wore under it. But the worst thing, a big part of her chest was showing together with a little piece of her red lacy bra Ino got her for her eighteenth birthday.

Quickly Sakura buttoned it back up before turning towards the Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga-sama are you alright?" Her voice full of concern.

"Yes, yes don't worry about me, chocked." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"So now you're here, it's time for your appointment." With that Sakura turned around, searching for her equipment.

Neji watched her with his pale eyes, wondering what was going on between her and the Uchiha.

"Haruno-san?"

"Yes Hyuuga-sama?"

He eyed her suspiciously; "What is going on between you and Itachi-san, if I may ask?"

Her face turned instantly red; "N-nothing's going on, really I-I mean we kissed, well it was more like he kissed me, but still, nothing's going on between the two of us, really nothing at all." She said rapidly waving her hands in front of her.

Neji nodded, his suspicions were proven true, Uchiha had confessed to her, in his own weird Uchiha like way. But still, Neji wasn't an idiot, he saw the looks every other male gave Sakura although she herself didn't see them, he did.

If the others hadn't confessed already, he was sure they would do it before the day was over. So if he wanted to make a chance at winning the lovely Sakura's heart, he needed to do it now, before it was too late.

"Haruno-san?"

"Yes Hyuuga-sama?"

"Would you consider at going out with me sometime?" His eyes held hers.

"Y-you mean like a d-da-date?" her voice stuttered, indicating her surprise.

"Why yes, if you would like to call it that way."

"Uh, uhm I, I…." A finger was pressed against her lips, Neji had come of the table to end her rant.

"Shh, don't worry, you can tell me later, now I shall take my leave." He started to lean in.

When Sakura saw Neji leaning in, she immediately closed her eyes for the upcoming kiss. What she didn't expect was feeling him grabbing her hand and warm lips pressed against it.

She immediately opened her eyes, to see Neji kissing her on the hand like those rich people always do when they meet a woman. Sakura turned red; who would've known a simple kiss on the hand could make her blush just as hard as a real kiss.

She looked at Neji's face, to see that he had been watching her ever doing with those beautiful pearl like eyes. He smirked against her hand while letting it go.

"Well then Haruno-san, I'll wait for your answer."

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

Sakura desperately needed someone to talk with; she was just so confused all those guys liked her in some way or another. She has been kissed more on this one day then she has been in her whole twenty years of existence.

Well now that they confessed their attraction towards her the pinkette could bang her head against the wall for not noticing all the clues. How could she have missed them, she was supposed to be a genius. Then why couldn't she figure out when a simple man liked her, it wasn't that hard to figure out right?

Sakura looked at her watch, her day was almost over, and she knew that all of them would be waiting for her answer, one that she couldn't give.

She eyed her phone, would she call? And who would she call. Ino was out of the question, she would just tell them to jump their bones. Hidan could be a good help, but she really didn't need to hear someone cursing in every sentence, it wouldn't help her current mood.

Then who would she call? Her eyes lit up, she grabbed her phone and dialed the number of a person she knew could help.

"Shizune-san?"

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

The eight males sat there waiting for the pinkette to leave her office, her shift was supposed to be over twenty minutes ago, but the girl still hadn't come out. They were starting to get worried.

When they first found out they each of them confessed to Sakura, they were at each other's throats, but after some time they agreed that they would wait to see who the pink haired girl would choose.

Everyone was waiting full anticipation, of course they would. They had one chance on eight that the love of their lives liked them back.

All of them were lost in their own thoughts, so deep that they didn't noticed two persons coming through the door and stopping in front of the seats.

*cough!* this drew everyone's attention towards the two women standing in front of them.

One was a busty blonde, with amber eyes; she had on the same type of coat as Sakura wore all the time. Her hair was pulled back in two ponytails and in the middle of her forehead was a little tattoo of a purple diamond. Her whole aura screamed bossy.

The other one looked a little more timidly, with shoulder length black hair and black eyes. She also had on the same medic coat as Sakura and the blonde.

"Shizune!" The blonde spoke her eyes not leaving the males in front of her.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune spoke.

"Go and get me Sakura."

"Yes lady Tsunade." Shizune turned around and walked in the direction of the younger girl's office.

Not a few moments later, the woman came back, but this time with Sakura trailing behind. They walked until each of them were standing on either side of Sundae.

Some of the males wanted to say something, but the glare the blonde woman sent their way made them shut up.

"So it had come to my attention, that all of you are madly in love with my apprentice." The woman said, gesturing towards Sakura.

They all hesitantly nodded. "Well then although I can clearly see that none of you is worth her time she still insists that she doesn't want to hurt any of you." Some people glared at the blonde, but she paid them no attention.

"So I've decided that we need to solve this problem like adults." Everyone nodded at that.

"So we are going to play a little game." Everyone stayed quiet.

"Uhm Lady Tsunade, do you really think this is a good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea Shizune, I came up with it." She turned back towards the males.

"Starting next week, each of you can spend one day with Sakura, you can do what you like, just see it as a date. As every single person has had their chance Sakura can decide who she wants to be her boyfriend."

The pink haired girl looked pale, that didn't seem like a solution, only a postponing form the execution.

"So do you agree?"

One by one the guys nodded, it didn't sounded too bad, and they got a day with Sakura.

"Oh but don't forget, if you do anything to hurt her, I'll personally rip your balls of and shove them down your windpipe, understand." Again the men nodded, some a little more timidly then others.

"Now then, we shall take out lea-" She was interrupted. "Wait, who will be the first one to spent the day?"

Tsunade turned back around and pointed her finger. "You, you shall be the first one, then you, you, you, you, you, you, you and finally you. "

The tree of them turned around, only the pinkette looked back to give a small wave before she also ran out the door, leaving the men to themselves.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

It was late and everyone was already sleeping, suddenly somewhere a phone rang.

Groggily the woman reached for her phone. "What do you want!" Sundae yelled, who in their right mind would call in the middle of the night?

It was silent for some time, until a voice sounded.

"I want to participate."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes thank you it's done, God you know this chapter had 6.400 words without the thing in the big letters. So I update this now because Monday it's school time again. I'll try to update at least once a month but don't kill me if it takes a little bit longer.<strong>

**Don't forget the poll!**

**Because the first chapter was so popular, I want 10 reviews this time. Yeah I'm evil I know.**

**review**


	3. first date and enter ?

**OK I'm sorry for the total lateness of this chapter, but hey it is here now so shut up.**

**Uhm I kindly want to ask the onses that still didn't voted for the poll, please do so thank you (I added another one, but you'll find out who it is at the end of this chapter.)**

**For those who already voted but still want to just say it in a review thank you.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Wait what!" The distressed blond screamed, before she was hit in the face with a pillow.<p>

"Shut it pig, I don't want to hear it." A smaller form groaned out from under her bed sheets, a pillow pushed in her face.

"Oh come on forehead, don't give me that attitude of yours, I just want to know who you're gonna choose." Ino pulled the white pillow out of the girl's hands.

"Who said I'm going to choose anyone?" The pinkette raised a delicate eyebrow at her blond friend's declaration.

Ino looked at Sakura like she had just grown a second head; "Please tell me you're kidding forehead, didn't you look at those guys?"

"Of course I looked at them Ino-pig, they are my bosses, and I don't think they would appreciate it that I would give them a prick with a blindfold on."

"Well personally I don't think they would mind it, as long as they get to be in your presence, oh mighty nurse Sakura." Ino said while bowing down on her knees.

"Oh shut up you fat pig!" Sakura screamed while she reached for a pillow to knock some sense in her friend. Ino, who already being prepared for Sakura's onslaught pulled out her own pillow to deflect the fluffy pink one the pink haired girl was handling.

"I'm not fat you giant billboard brown!" Ino threw her pillow at Sakura's face, only to have her dodge it. When she looked back up one of her eyebrows was twitching violently.

"My forehead is not huge unlike you pig!" Sakura threw her own pillow at the blond who unfortunately for her, failed to doge the huge and soft pink pillow.

As the blond fell down onto the bed she felt the pillow being pushed into her face, keeping her from breathing.

"Hmmm mmmm…" Oh the sweet sound of victory, Sakura looked down at her blonde friend, who was trying desperately to get away from her, and the pillow. Sakura kept looking, until she heard some sound coming from her best friend that somehow sounded like "I surrender."

Slowly the pinkette lifted the pillow from her friend, to reveal a red faced, heavy panting Ino.

"You done now?" Sakura asked while leaning down until their noses were almost touching, a gleam of victory was flowing through her eyes.

None of the two girls said anything; they only laid there looking at each other. Ino, who was still panting from the former lack of breath, and Sakura with a wicked smirk on her lips straddling Ino.

Suddenly they heard the door to Sakura's bedroom open, followed by some silence and then a loud curse. "Holy Jashin on a bike what the fuck are you two fucking doing?"

Both young women turned towards the door, to see Sakura's best guy friend standing there in all his naked chested glory.

Instantly a smile lit on the emerald eyed girl's face, she immediately jumped of Ino, forgetting to be embarrassed because of the slightly suggestive pose they had been caught at. "Hidan-kun, what are you doing here?"

Hidan slit his gaze from the blond still on the large king sized bed, to the happy gleaming girl in front of him. He took short notice of how she was only wearing a pair of baggy khaki shorts and a tight black top that made her bust look even bigger. He snapped his gaze back up to his friends face.

She didn't showed any signs of being embarrassed, or even nervous, although to someone else's eyes the former position of both females could've been indicated as something more 'sexual'.

Leaning against the door he let himself become relaxed again, this girl was just too naïve to even think about the pose he had caught herself and her girl best friend in.

"Well little bitch, I thought I would just fucking stop by, to fucking see how the hell you were doing!" He got a weird smirk on his face, when he caught the blond girl looking disgusted at the kind of language he was using.

"Oh, you're so sweet Hidan-kun, I've been great. A little troubled but great."

Hidan could've sworn the blond mumbled something that sounded like "little trouble my ass." But he decided to ignore it. "Well pink-bitch, how about a movie tonight?" He asked the still smiling girl.

"Su- oh wait…I can't." Her smile instantly fell.

"What the fuck is wrong pinky?" Hidan sounded a little worried.

"Oh it's nothing Hidan-kun, I just have a date." The pinkette looked away, avoiding Hidan's pink/violet eyes.

Hidan didn't know what he heard, a date,…sweet little innocent Sakura had a date? Oh hell no, that's not gonna happen in a million of years.

"You don't have a fucking date."

The forgotten blond on the bed raised an eyebrow at Hidan's declaration. "Uhm yes she does."

Blazing pinkish eyes met clear sky blue ones. "No she fucking doesn't, cause she sure as fucking hell isn't going."

"Yes she is, don't you know what kind of opportunity this is for a girl?" Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest, refusing to back down from the glare the guy was giving her.

"The only thing I fucking know dyed blonde bitch, is that no guy is fucking good enough for Sakura."

"Oh and how do you know you ass, and FYI this hair is pure natural?" Ino said with a challenging smirk.

"I'll know _the_ fucking _one_ when I fucking can see it with my own fucking eyes."

"Yeah right, the only thing you care about is yourself, you fucking gay ass!" Ino was really pissed right now, who did he think he was trying to mess up her best friend's love life? He was a nobody in comparison to her.

"Ino-pig, Hida-kun, stop it!"

Both looked towards the side to see Sakura standing there, quite scared. Who wouldn't be, her two best friends in the world were about to rip each other's throat out.

A sigh was heard. Both females looked at the silver haired man. Slowly he stroked his hair back and took a deep breath, there wasn't much he could do. He knew that the blond bitch was right; he didn't have the right to intrude in Sakura's love life. No matter how good friends they were.

His eyes opened to see Sakura looking at him, a worried look in her green eyes. No he may have no right to ruin her love life, but he did have the right to ruin the man that would dare to break the pinkette's heart.

"Hida-kun, if you really don't want me to go, I can always cancel it?" The girl took a cautious step closer, ignoring her blond friends cries that she can't be serious.

Again Hidan released a breath; "No it's fucking good Sakura, just be fucking careful there are a lot of shitheads out there k?"

"I will, thanks Hida-kun." The girl reached forward to give the male a hug, wrapping both her arms around his naked midsection she held him close to her body. Hidan glared down at his best and only girl friend, she knew he didn't like physical contact that much. But she wouldn't back down from giving him a hug.

He felt her warm breath on his skin and the way she snuggled closer to him. Despite his glare he couldn't resist smiling a little bit at her actions, and wrapping his arms around her to reassure her he would be fine.

At the other side of the room the blond woman watched the exchange between the two friends with calculating eyes. She had seen the way the male looked at her friend, and it was certainly confusing her. One minute he would look at her like she was the only thing that mattered in his life, and then he would glare at her the next minute.

She always thought Hidan was weird, crazy from time to time. She remembered the first time Sakura introduced them to each other. It wasn't really a pleasant meeting.

_Flashback time _

"_Oh come on Ino-pig, I know you will like him." An 18 year old pink haired girl told her blond friend while they made their way towards a small restaurant a few streets from the pinkettes house._

"_Yeah, yeah, but I just don't get why I have to meet him in the first place, it's not like he's your boyfriend right?" _

_The green eyed girl immediately came to a halt, turning towards her blond friend. _

_18 year old Ino just looked in her friends eyes. "He is?" She asked hesitantly._

_The pinkette casted her eyes downwards, refusing to answer Ino's question. A gasp was heard, a perfectly manicured hand gripped Sakura's shoulder. She lifted her head to look Ino dead in the eyes._

"_You like him." It was supposed to come out as a question, but it was more of a statement._

_The girl sighed, but stayed quiet. No words were needed, as Ino pulled Sakura in her arms. _

_None of the two girls knew how long they were standing there before Sakura finally decided to speak._

"_Yeah…" It was a small whisper, but Ino could hear it like her friend just yelled out over the streets._

"_Why don't you tell him?" She couldn't help but asking. She felt Sakura shake her head, but no words came out._

_Ino thought it was strange, why couldn't she just confess? She had thousands of boys wrapped around her finger, so why couldn't she confess? It's not like he would, or could say no to her. Everyone loved the beautiful, smart, sweet but still temperamental pinkette._

"_What is it forehead?" _

"_He…he's gay." As soon as those words left Sakura's lips, Ino didn't know what to do. First she wanted to burst out laughing at the girls shitty luck, or the fact that she was just messing with her. But then, on the other hand…she wanted to cry with Sakura, hurt the guy that stole her heart, knowing he couldn't return her feelings._

_Both girls stood there, Ino listening to Sakura's words. Finally she calmed down and they both went on their way to meet Sakura's guy best friend._

_Now Ino was certainly excided to meet this Hidan person, he sounded like an interessiting person. Ino always was great at judging people. It may sound cruel but she had a great deal of human knowledge._

_Give her 5 minutes alone with a person and she could immediately tell what kind of person he or she was. That's why her friend circle was very small, but very close. Her blue eyes looked at the girl besides her. _

_She could easily detect the small tears in the corner of her gorgeous green/ emerald like eyes, the slightly dazed look in her eyes, like she was remembering something and the way she walked, shoulders down head focused on the ground. _

_Ino knew Sakura was sad, but she was also strong, strong enough to face the guy she loved, although he would never be with her. That's what she admired the pinkette for, her will to go on, even though life seemed to hate her._

_A small smile lit up the blonds face when she hooked her arm through Sakura's, who seemed startled at the gesture. But she quickly overcame her surprise when she saw the smiling blond an couldn't help but smile back. _

_That's why Ino was her best friend, she could lit up a room with presence. She could befriend anyone if she wanted; no one could resist that beautiful smiling face, not even Sakura herself _

_But Sakura also knew how manipulative Ino could be. Most people wouldn't notice, but Ino had a way with people putting them against each other, letting them fight, breaking friendships._

_Sakura saw it all, all done at the hands of the cheery blond walking/skipping next to her. Lucky Ino got a change of heart. _

_Lost in her memories Sakura didn't notice that they had already arrived, and even sat down. She looked around the restaurant, only to see that Hidan wasn't there yet. _

_She shrugged her shoulders and started a conversation with Ino. Only a few minutes had passed before the entrance door was thrown open and the yelling started. _

"_Oh what the fuck is this kind of dumbshit? Ah whatever hey you bitch….yeah you, you fucking slut I'm searching for my girl….No fucking idiot, my best friend…..yeah I fucking know she's a fucking girl….Now listen to me mother fucker I want to fucking sit down, grab a fucking bite and get my ass outa here, do you fucking understand?"_

_The whole restaurant was quiet; everyone was facing the entrance, unfortunately for both Ino and Sakura they couldn't see who it was that was making such a fool of him._

_Ino turned her head towards Sakura, but she wished she hadn't. Her green eyes were gleaming with happiness, her cheeks were colored a faint pink and she had a smile on her face this wide that it seemed like it was stuck from using too much Botox._

"_Sakura you don't mea-" Ino couldn't even finish her sentence before the girl in front of her jumped up and yelled out at the top of her lungs. "Hidan-kun!"_

_A loud string of curses followed soon after, until a man appeared in the sight of the two girls. _

_Sakura immediately ran up to him and literally jumped on the man to give him a bone crushing hug. Meanwhile Ino sat there mouth agape, she wouldn't dare to admit it, but that guy was hot in big, big letters. _

_Stroked back, silver hair, deep pinkish/violet eyes, pearly white teeth, healthy pale skin, a six-pack… He wasn't wearing a shirt! It suddenly dawned on Ino, who in their freaking right mind wouldn't wear a shirt, especially when they know they would go to a restaurant._

_Ino saw Sakura coming, chatting happily away with the strange silver haired man, ignoring the disturbed looks everyone was giving them._

_When everyone was finally seated and the restaurant had calmed down Sakura started the conversation. "So Hida-kun, this is my other best friend Ino Yamanaka." When the girl in question lifted her gaze from the pinkette to the other person at the table, she immediately wished she hadn't looked._

_The person named Hidan was looking right at her, a sexy smirk on his lips, eyes half lidded; all in all he looked like a walking girl's wet dream. Ino felt her cheeks flare up, but then Sakura's voice sounded in her head. "He's gay." _

_With this Ino looked him over once again, he certainly didn't look like a gay guy, but yeah you never could be too sure about things like that. _

"_Hello nice to meet you." Ino put on her most fabulous smile and reached out her hand for Hidan to shake it._

"_Hey bitch the names Hidan, don't forget it cause you'll be fucking screaming it this fucking night." Hidan said pretty casual, too casual in Ino's case, who turned bright red. _

"_E-excuse me?" Ino didn't know what to say; yes she was used to a lot of male attention, some good, and some bad. But what scared her the most at the moment was the fact that Sakura was just sitting there like nothing was going on, like it was completely normal that a guy she had just met 2 minutes ago said he was gonna fuck her tonight._

_In a bar around one o'clock, when you're already drunk and don't know what's going on it is normal, but not in a restaurant when you're out for dinner to introduce friends to each other._

_Hidan was about to answer Ino's question, but Sakura caught he friends bewildered look, and decided to cut in. "Don't worry about it Ino, Hidan never means it and it's just how he talk and acts. Sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable." She ended with a smile before she turned towards Hidan. _

"_Hidan-kun, please apologize to Ino, she isn't used to the way you speak." Ino saw the interaction between the two, the way those pinkish/ violet eyes softened when he looked at the pinkette, but also the way they hardened when he finally comprehends her words._

"_There is no way in this fucking hell I'll ever say that motherfucking word. Especially not to that little smug looking whore over there!" The silver haired man pointed an accusing finger towards the light blonde haired girl, who was now fuming with anger._

_When Ino was about to state her (not so nice) thoughts a waiter appeared at their table. "Excuse me mister but this is a family restaurant, so can you please refrain of using improper language?" _

_Hidan opened his mouth, but was silenced when Sakura quickly put her hand to cover all the (improper) words that would come out of Hidan's mouth._

_She gave an apology smile to the waiter, saying he will behave. But as soon as the waiter left Hidan sent a deadly glare Sakura's way. "What the hell was that for you bi-" Hidan's sentence was cut off when Ino kicked his knee._

"_Ow, what the he- ow will you fu- ow you stupid bi- ow fine I'll fu- ow ok ok I'll stop…." The rest of the night was pretty embarrassing, because even though that Hidan's knee was blue, purple and even a sickening color of yellow, he still was very mush capable at embarrassing someone in front of a whole restaurant without cursing._

_To be bluntly honest Ino was glad she only had to endure the cursing Jashinist for the time that she and Sakura would run into Hidan each other and they both would be dragged to a café or something to talk._

_But she could never understand how someone like Sakura could be friends with something like the silver haired man. But who was she to deny a friend of Sakura. As long as her little pink friend was happy she was….well she could pretend to be happy. _

_Flashback end_

The blond held a grimace on her face at the memories; the memory with Hidan screaming her, obviously not true, supposed virgin secret was still fresh in her memory.

Now that she thought about it, she never got her revenge. "Hey pig, you still gonna help me dress up?"

Ino looked up at Sakura, oh she always knew how she loved to give people make overs. "Well then take place in the chair and let Ino work her magic on you." When Sakura sat down, Ino walked around her, but then she looked around the room.

"Hey where is the bastard?"

"Hida-kun went home; he doesn't like to watch me get a makeover."

Ino just struggled her shoulders and went back to inspecting Sakura, she let out a long sigh. "Did he tell you where you would be going?"

Sakura just shook her head, "No Uchiha-sama only said that he would pick me up at 8 and to wear something nice, but still casual."

"Ok so we got evening and nice casual, not hot whore casual. Ok I think I can do something with that, we will go for the hey-look-at-me-I'm-sexy-in-just-a-jeans look."

"Uhm sure.." Sakura didn't really know what she could answer on that. But hey it was Ino they were talking about she always pulled something from her hood.

"Hey Sakura, why do you still speak so formal to them? I mean they are practically your boyfriends and knowing them if you accept one of them as your boyfriend, then you're practically married with one leg."

Sakura sighed, "I don't know I guess it's just a habit. And they are still my bosses; I don't think your boss would like it if you called him Shika-kun in front of everyone."

"Oh please you make it sound like Shika and I are a thing. You know he's like a brother to me, and he probably wouldn't even care if I called him that."

"Yeah guess you're right, I bet that you could call him that, even in front of his clients without him actually understand what you said because he would be sleeping."

"Yeah you'll never forget that guy. I mean it is kinda annoying knowing he falls asleep in the middle of your explanation. I don't get how he always wins his cases."

"Don't underestimate Shikamaru Nara, that guy is like a freaking genius. I mean didn't he had an IQ of 200 or something?" Sakura relaxed as she felt herr blond friend starting to massage her head.

"Yeah I think it was around the 200….you know, now I feel stupid."

"Don't worry pig, at least you've got an excuse."

"Really what?" Ino was curious as to know what her friend was going to say.

"….You're blond." At this Ino gave a hard snok at the long pink tresses, making Sakura cry out in pain and surprise.

"What the hell pig what was that good for?" Sakura glared up at her friend.

"Calling me a dumb blond won't make me feel better forehead." She hissed out.

"Come on pig you know it was just a joke, everyone would feel dumb next to Shikamaru-san." Sakura reassured her friend.

"Yeah you're one to talk, miss IQ of 180." Ino said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Sure sure, now shut up pig and make me look good."

"Thought you would never ask." With that no more words were spoken until Ino was ready.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

"So remember what I told you?"

"Yeah yeah don't worry Ino, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Sure you aren't, now turn around and let me check."

Slowly Sakura turned around so Ino could inspect her work. She decided to let Sakura wear some dark blue skinny jeans with a simple green shirt that matched her eyes. To keep her warm Ino gave her a black cardigan that had green flowers on it.

Ino styled Sakura's hair in a high ponytail and slightly curled the edges. To complete the look she had on small black heels and a little bit of make-up, all in all she looked hot.

_DING DONG_

Both girls turned towards the sound.

"Ok there he is." The blond turned towards Sakura. She nodded and went to open the door, but was stopped by Ino.

"Wait breath test." With that Sakura breathed out in Ino's face.

"…..Here is a mint, now go and get him." She pushed Sakura on to the stairs, but kept hidden until Sakura opened the door, to reveal the great Uchiha Madara.

His long spiky black hair, looked surprisingly soft today, just like Sakura he was clad in simple jeans and a long sleeved black sweater with the uchiha symbol on the back.

'_Figured the guy needed to show off his roots.'_

Madara's dark eyes met Sakura's bright green ones. Slowly they traveled lower to take in her outfit, before he nodded in approval. Then he took her right hand and slowly kissed the top.

"I must say you look absolutely stunning today Sakura-chan." His voice sounded low and sensual and even Ino who was still hiding upstairs had troubles containing her blush.

"Now then if you're ready I guess we'll be on our way then." He raised an eyebrow as if waiting for her to close the front door.

"Oh right, give me one second." With that Sakura ran back inside to grab a scarf and her purse. She quickly shot a glance upstairs to see Ino giving her thumbs up. She also knew the blond probably wasn't going to leave until Sakura came back to give her a full detailed story about her date.

Sakura quickly walked up to her date for the day and closed the door behind her. A chuckle reached her ears and she hesitantly looked in his dark eyes.

"Do you really trust your friend to stay at your house?" He asked her.

Sakura grimaced, not only because of the fact that Madara knew Ino was there, but also because of the fact that she suddenly remembered the last time she let Ino watch her home.

Apparently Ino thought it would be funny to throw a party, so while Sakura was on a dinner meeting with Tsunade, Shizune and some other doctors from the hospital her house was being rebuilded, but not in a good way.

Sakura clearly remembered every word she said/screamed at her blond friend the day after the party, it wasn't nice by any means. And Sakura was glad that she was able to yell at her friend when she clearly had a huge hangover. Oh the sweet taste of payback.

"No Ino knows what's gonna happen to her if she ever tries something like that again."

It was silent for some time as Madara let his muse back to the car. "So uhm where are we going?"

Madara looked at her, trying to ponder some things, "Well I figured that you wouldn't be the kind of girl that would like something extravagant, so I decided to keep it simple." Then he faced back upfront, when they reached the car he held open the door for Sakura.

"...You know you still didn't tell me where we are going?" Sakura said.

"Just wait and see." With that Madara closed the door, and went to sit himself behind the steering wheel.

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

Sakura was amazed, how did he even know she loved the beach? She was even more amazed with the fact that an Uchiha would really keep a date simple. Knowing the Uchihas Sakura always thought they would take their dates to some very expensive restaurant, but to see Madara leading her towards a blanket in the dunes, surrounded with small lights and with a perfect view on the beach, he was seriously starting to doubt her words.

"Come on love, dinner is served."

Sakura sat down on the blanket and looked around, despite it still being winter, the weather was soft.

Just right for a date at the beach. Sakura heard a popping sound and turned her gaze towards Madara, in his hands he weld a bottle of seemingly very expensive whine.

"Care for a drink miss?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her when she reached for a glass. But she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Sure."

It was quiet for a while, Sakura was quit embarrassed because she didn't really know what to say, let alone do. A guy never even took time to ask her out on a date, although she always had a very good idea of what it was like, cause her blond best friend was very open about her dates.

But still being on a date and listening to someone else's date, it was a big difference. So Sakura decided to let it be and maybe Madara would start a conversation.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So uhm...nice weather right?" Madara really wanted to hit himself on the head, the weather, really what kind of a stu-.

"Yeah it's surprisingly soft, especially on this evening. But still I'm glad I brought something with me to keep me warm." Sakura gave a soft smile, trying to encourage him to keep talking.

"So uhm...I guess you don't like the cold?"

Sakura gave him a small smile. "Not really, I don't really mind it, but I rather have it nice and warm you know."

Madara just nodded, he gave a sigh and placed his arms behind him so he could lean on them, "I don't really like the cold either. I rather prefer the sun, and these warm sweaters are itching so much it's about to kill me." To empathize his point, he started scratching his neck a little bit.

This time Sakura laughed out loud. The sight of one of the great Uchiha getting irritated by a simple sweater was just too amusing.

"Why don't you wear some other sweaters then?" She couldn't help but ask.

Madara gave her a look. "You tell that to my mom."

Again Sakura fell down on her back, holding her belly as it started to hurt.

"Hey don't laugh at my problems." He poked her which caused her to let out a gasp of surprise.

"Hey what was that for you ass hole." Sakura glared at the older man, who just let out a low chuckle.

He turned towards the young woman; eyes half lidded as he took in her appearance, in the vague light that came off from the small lights her normal soft pink hair got an almost full orange tint. Her top clung to her like a second skin, and those jeans even made her legs look longer. All in all she was perfect.

Sakura saw Madara suddenly reach behind him, when she tried to look at what he was getting she saw it was a basket with all different kinds of food in them.

He offered her a small smile that she couldn't help but answer with one of her own.

After the dinner they both sat there looking at the sea, the soft sound of the waves and the wind that played with their hair.

"You know Sakura, the first time I saw you, I just thought of you as a pretty...no beautiful face. You know the ones with no brains at all?"

Sakura turned towards the dark haired male, nodding at his words.

"But then I really actually met you, and I started to love you. I just don't want you to think that my words from yesterday were just made up, every single thing I did was just to make you notice me, because I want you to be mine and mine only."

Slowly Sakura reached for his hand and placed her smaller softer one on top of his. "I admit the first time I saw you I immediately had my view of you, a hot playboy who takes a different girl every night and leaves them in the morning with a broken heart. I always thought the same about both Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama, but now I know better."

Madara turned his hand around so he could grasp hers. "Yeah I know our first meeting certainly wasn't the way I wished it would've been."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Sakura said, thinking back to their first meeting.

_Second flashback time._

_It was the evening of Fugaku Uchiha's birthday, the clan head was turning 50 so of course a big party was to be expected._

_Then again what wasn't being expected was that the two sons of this certain clan head, wanted to take the exact same girl to their father's party as their date._

_As everybody knows no man can have the same date, and because they are Uchiha's they need to be stuck up dudes that can't let anyone else get what they want?_

_So for a whole week they bothered the poor girl into becoming one of their dates. The girl in question, a young beautiful 18 year old pinkette who went by the name of Sakura Haruno declined their offer time after time. _

_Until the last day when they really were starting to get on her nerves she said she would go, but only because as there nurse it was her job to go to keep tabs on their health. But also only on the condition that they both would leave her alone and not flirt with her. _

_So here she stood in her small black cocktail dress, luckily Ino didn't give her that bright pink one, because apparently every guest was either wearing black, dark gray, dark blue or crimson._

_Talk about a death march. The evening went surprisingly well, she was asked to dance a couple of times and she even danced once with Sasuke and Itachi who kept their end of the deal surprisingly well because no flirting was done at all, just some small talk._

_Yes Sakura certainly had a good time, but only if she now knew where the bathroom was. _

_This is how Sakura found herself searching throughout the mansion, searching for a bathroom to...relieve herself. _

_And now you ask yourself, why couldn't she just have asked Sasuke or Itachi? Well because they were currently getting smoldered by Uchiha fangirls and Sakura didn't wanted to interrupt and possibly get herself killed._

"_Maybe it's this one?" Sakura mumbled to herself as she opened a door, she peaked inside, but was only met with the sight of a kitchen._

_Silently she closed the door and kept walking through the hallways, the straps of her killer heels were starting to cut in her flesh, but Sakura was determined to first find that bathroom._

_Finally she stopped at a door and slowly opened it, but what she found behind it wasn't entirely what she was looking for._

_The room was obviously a bedroom, nothing wrong with it you would think, but with the vague light that came from the opened door Sakura was able to make out two figures on the bed doing...some things that she rather didn't wanted to see._

_On the bed she could make out a young woman, her elegant dress on her hips, leaving her breast to see for the world, and on top of her, straddling her hips was a man that looked kinda familiar, long raven hair, onyx eyes treats that were only meant for an Uchiha._

_Both persons were looking right at her, both had some kind of shock on their faces, well the woman had, the guy just looked unemotional._

_Quickly Sakura started to apologize before she turned around and ran away with a very red face, obviously to the smoldering gaze she had received from the almost naked man on the bed._

_Second flashback ends_

A few weeks later, Madara finally found the young woman again, and once he found out about her being the private nurse of his two nephews he immediately ordered Tsunade that she should be his nurse to.

Of course Sakura wasn't all too happy with that, but she decided to just take the extra money she was offered.

"Yeah I have to admit it wasn't the best meeting."

"Not at all, but it had some positive sides to." Madara said.

"Really like what?" Without knowing it Madara had scooted closer to the girl, he took her chin in between his fingers and turned her to face him.

"I met you." And with that he pushed his lips against hers.

At first Sakura was shocked, just like the first time he did that, but she soon started responding. Pushing back against him and waving her long fingers in his raven black hair.

Madara was on cloud nine, he was kissing Sakura Haruno, the girl he had been madly in love with for about a year.

He let his hands slide down her body and held her waist while pushing her down on the blanket. Sakura let her hands leave his hair to lock around his neck and pull him even closer.

Without her knowing it, Madara used his right hand to slide up and down her spine, making her arch against him and unintentionally push her hips against his making him groan.

The hand left her back and made his way up to the front, when his hand brushed her breast it was her turn to moan.

Madara used this to his advantage as he let his tongue infiltrate her mouth. The seemingly innocent kiss turned in a furious battle, but of course Madara won.

His hand started kneading her breast, while Sakura released her hands from around his neck to slit under his sweater and feel the hard muscles he hit beneath it.

They both were too far gone to see the two approaching figures, or the two figures that were hiding behind the bushes.

A loud noise sounded and Madara and Sakura jumped up, causing them to release each other.

A cough sounded and both looked up, towards that person, only to see it was Tsunade and Shizune.

"T-Tsunade-shisou, S-Shizune hey w-what are you d-doing here?" Sakura forced out, embarrassed at being caught here by her mentor of all things.

"Well I'm here to make sure that my precious student won't get deflowered before she finds the right guy." She said.

"But we're also here to see that no other men will try to ruin the date." The soft voice of Shizune sounded.

"What other men?" The pinkette asked raising an eyebrow at them.

Suddenly a shoe flew above their heads and disappeared in the dunes. A thump and a groan were heard as 2 slightly familiar figures appeared.

"Sasuke-Sama, Itachi-sama what are you doing here?" Sakura was surprised that they were here, spying on her date.

"Well we didn't trust him." Sasuke said pointing an accusing finger at his uncle.

"And we were right; he really was taking advantage of you Sakura-chan." Itachi cut in.

"how how hold it, who said he was taking advantage of me, who said I didn't want it?" Sakura said.

Both guys were silent, but Tsunade started talking again. "So I guess this date is over, come on Sakura we'll take you home, oh and watch your steps Uchiha's cause I see everything. You should wait for your turn. Tsunade finished in a very threatening voice.

"Oh and Sakura Gaara wants to compete to so I added him in, I'm sure you don't have a problem with that right, good."

Then she turned around dragging the poor helpless pinkette away while being flaked by Shizune who held tonton.

As soon as they were out of sight, the two youngest Uchiha's turned towards their uncle. "Madara-san-" Itachi started in a low tone." You know we respect you and all." Sasuke went further.

"But if you ever do that again, we'll kill you." Both of them finished, before turning away and leaving the beach.

"Stupid brats." Madara mumbled. "Always ruining everything."

**(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

"Few finally everything is finished, now I can finally go home." Madara sat in his car and tried to start it.

But instead of the normal sound of his motor, the only sound that greeted him now, was silence. He tried again for a few times, but he was still met with silence.

Then he went to take a look at the motor, the only problem...his motor was gone in its place there was laying a little note saying. "Keep your hands to yourself old man dattebayo."

* * *

><p><strong>So I need to say the poll is still open and second to say is that I'm very sorry for the delay; like really sorry.<strong>

**I want at least 5 reviews so...**

**Please review ^^**

**review**


	4. sorry

Heejj Black snake eyes here, I want to say that it might take a while when I'll update again.

The reason, well I have an inflammation on my appendix so they removed it, well they still need to.

So tomorrow I'm going to have the operation but the problem is that I can't take my laptop with me.

I don't know how long I'll be staying in the hospital but I'll really try to write something, even if it's just on paper. But I just want to let you guys know that I probably won't update for a few days/weeks.

I'm very sorry.


	5. problems

**Wow it has been a year….sorry about that.**

**I know this one is quite short, but I'm going on a weeklong vacation and inspiration only hit me today.**

**Well enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Now wait a second and back up, what did you just say?"<p>

Sakura gave Tenten a sideway glance.

"You damn well know what I said Tenten."

"Yeah I know but still, hell even Ino is out cold." The brunette pointed at the paralyzed form of the blond.

"Oh just shut up Tennie it's already hard enough right now, I don't need a blond pig to make it even harder."

"What is there to be harder, you made out with Madara Uchiha, The Madara Uchiha."

Tenten looked at her emerald eyed friend, trying to get a reaction out of her, now was the time that she could squeal, now it was a moment where she could act all fan girlish, now she could yell at the top of her lungs. She made out with Madara fucking Uchiha for Gods sakes. But the only reaction she got was. "It was just a kiss Tenten."

One minute passed before Tenten had enough of it and pounced on her pink haired friend. "Sakura now isn't the time to make jokes, Madara Uchiha isn't a joke, and it doesn't matter if you just kissed him, made out with him or even just looked him in the eyes!" Now Tenten had Sakura's shoulders in a death lock and leaned in so that their noses were touching.

Sakura just looked confused, and so was her answer. "...huh?"

Tenten sighed deeply; "Listen Sakura, everyone knows Madara isn't someone who's is easily approachable, now here comes little pretty nurse Sakura and she says she kissed with him, right."

Hesitantly Sakura nodded.

"Now let's be honest Sakura, Madara Uchiha is hot, in big fat letters with a capital h, and you kissed him, now even I know lip lock isn't the same as making out, but I'm a 100% sure that you are one of the first girls he actually kissed."

Sakura looked at her friend with her eyebrows raised, before she burst out laughing. Tenten just sat there looking at Sakura like she was crazy.

"Hahaha, Tenten, you do know that Madara-sama has probably slept with half the female population on earth." Sakura said trying to catch her breath in between laughs.

Her brown haired friend just looked wide eyed. "You're kidding right?"

"No Sakura's right."

Both girls looked to the side. "Well looks like the pig has finally woken up." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Shut it forehead. " Ino answered with a glare before she turned towards Tenten.

"Sakura is really speaking the truth, you know."

"How do you know?" Again Tenten couldn't believe that the emotionless Uchiha really was nothing more than a thoughtless playboy.

"Please bucks bunny, you underestimate me." Ino said with a dramatic pose.

"Just tell us how you know pig." Suddenly Tenten was hit with a pillow. "Ow what the hell was that for pink?"

"That's my nickname for Ino-pig, find your own." Sakura said.

"Whatever, now Barbie bitch, tell us how you know." Tenten turned towards the blond who gave her a chilling glare.

"Well everyone knows the Uchihas, hell their practically celebrities, now when I was reading my favorite month magazine and it had an exclusive interview in it with the leading figures of the Uchiha cooperation. You know so that means Madara, Itachi and Sasuke, damn they are so hot you should've seen how they stood on those pictures, I mean if I wasn't dating Chouji I would've gone there and jumped their bones-"

"Pig, you're going of track." Ino looked at Sakura with a glare.

"Well so as I was saying, there was an interview in it, not about their business, because that would be so boring. But about their personal lives, you know first kiss, interests, studies, that kind of things."

"And what has that to do with everything?" Tenten questioned.

"Well bucks bunny, I was getting to that part."

"Just get on with it Ino-pig."

"Hm fine, well like I was saying it was pretty normal and everything, but then it got spicy." Ino said with a mischievous gleam on her eyes.

"Barbie bitch, we still don't know anything right now." Tenten was getting annoyed fast.

"Fine, fine, I was only trying to get set the mood right." She said with a glare.

"Barbie bitch, we don't care about the mood, now tell us every juicy detail you know."

"Ok, well after they got through everything regarding the not that important stuff. They asked Madara a question."

Both Sakura and Tenten were leaning forward as Ino took a deep breath. "They asked them how many times they did it."

Tenten looked quite shocked, while Sakura looked like she was crazy. "Wait what, can they really ask such a question?"

The blond looked at her best friend with a look that just screamed '_are you kidding me_?' "Of course they can Sakura, otherwise it wouldn't be such an awesome magazine. I need my monthly doses of awesome to stay this fabulous."

"Really Barbie bitch, I thought the only monthly thing you called awesome would be those stomachache pills." Tenten said with a smirk which was answered by a stuffed pillow.

"Shut up you freak!"

The pinkette just sat there watching her friends try to kill each other with fluffy pink pillows. But before any serious injuries were given she decided to put an end to it.

"Ok you guys, back it up. I don't want to clean up blood anytime soon."

Pouting the girls separated, but still gave each other dirty looks which Sakura ignored as she turned back towards her blond haired friend.

"Pig get on with it, what did he answer?" Even she wanted to know. In the corner of her eye she saw Tenten nodding her head, also wondering what the Uchiha would reply.

Ino realizing that she had their full attention once more immediately answered their question. "Well both Itachi and Sasuke where very secretive about it, they didn't really answer an official number but they truly said, "A few". "

"Barbie bitch that has nothing to do with Madara!" Tenten yelled.

"Hey we were talking about all the Uchiha's as far as I know Itachi and Sasuke are Uchiha's to!" The blond defended herself.

"yes but we wanted to know about Madara!"

"Well if you just shut up and stop complaining I might actually get to him!"

"Will you both just stop fighting, I'm sick and tired of always hearing you guys so grouchy with each other. What the hell is your guys problem?!"

Both girls actually had the decency to look ashamed. "Nothing." answered the bun haired one. "Where sorry." Whispered the blonde.

Sakura nodded and looked at both her friends, she could never get why they fought so much, but it seemed like neither girl was ready to enlighten her on the why.

She sighed and nodded to the blonde to continue her explanation.

Ino getting what the pinkette wanted started talking again. "Well like I said Sasuke and Itachi didn't give a real answer, but the interviewer couldn't really push them for some more information because they are almost never seen in the company of a girl."

"But they did have pictures of Madara?" Tenten asked.

Ino looked at her and nodded, "A lot of pictures, you could probably fill a whole newspaper with all the pictures and information on the girls. And let me tell you, there isn't so much to say about them."

"So technically they black-mailed him?" Sakura asked her blue eyed friend.

She got a confirming nod in return, "Yes."

"So if he answered like the other two, the magazine could use the pictures and paint him off as a huge liar." The brunette said.

"Yes, so he was forced to answer to their wishes. Because if he didn't that would give the impression like he isn't a fair man and knowing that bitch of an editor she would immediately use it as a way to put the Uchiha's in a bad light." By now the blue-eyed-blond was using her arms as a way to express herself while her friends looked on, both amused and slightly disturbed at the girls enthusiasm.

"Wait pig, what are you talking about? What bitchy editor?"

Ino looked confused for a moment before her eyes showed comprehension. "Karin Uzumaki, you probably don't know her seeing as you never met Naruto's extended family." The blond waved it off as if it wasn't any information worth knowing, or remembering. " But anyway she had a little fling with Sasuke but he broke it off. She never really got over it and even now she still grabs every change of destroying the Uchiha's image."

"So the girl works for your magazine as an editor?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, I hate to admit it, but she's great at what she does, but she's one ice cold bitch. I once met her and it was by far the worst experience ever. At first she seemed really nice, but as soon as her boss left she made a 180° turn."

"Really but she's related to Naruto?" Sakura asked quite confused that someone like Karin -from what Ino explained- could be related to sweet Naruto.

"Yes I was surprised to, but she's like a cousin trice removed so they never really had that much contact."

"Come on Ino-pig she can't be that bad?"

Ino looked at her pink haired friend like she was joking. "Sakura, sweet little Sakura. I know it when I see a bitch, it's like I have a sixth sense for people like that."

"Well it takes a bitch to know one eh!" Tenten said with a smirk.

"Shut you bun haired freak!"

"Guys just shut up!"

Again silence entered the house. Sakura pinched her nose as she looked at her friends. Trying to find out why they were so mean to each other. Just last week these two were the best of friends and now they seemed like they wished nothing more than too cut the other ones throat out and dance on their intestines. With a sideway glance the girl saw that it was already way past midnight and she really didn't feel like listening to their badmouthing anymore.

"Now listen here, it's late and Hida-kun is coming around tomorrow morning for breakfast. I want to go to sleep so I don't accidentally switch the salt and sugar like I did last time one of you stayed over. So please just cut it out so I can have my rest!" The girl finished her rand, slightly out of breath.

The blonde and brunette glared at each other, but gave their friend her right. It was indeed late and they were quite tired.

"Fine Sakura, we'll go. But I will be back to continue our conversation. When is your next date?" Ino looked at her friend waiting for her to answer.

Although Sakura saw her friend trying to brush it off, she definitely heard the force her blond friend used when she indicated the 'I' in the previous sentence. Now the pinkette definitely knew something had happened. If only they would just spit it out. But for right now she decided to just ignore their childish behavior.

"It's in the evening pig, you will have enough time to dress me up again, now shoot." Sakura send her friend a mocking glare as she gestured to the door.

"Well I guess I'll take my leave then, question though." Tenten said as she looked at the pinkette. "Why do you still hang out with that weirdo guy?"

"Hida-kun? Well he's my best friend. Well guy friend." Sakura added as she felt the furious glare Ino was sending her.

"Yeah I already get that, I just don't understand how you could be such good friends with him. Let alone how you two met in the first place."

Sakura sighed looking her clock she decided that now wasn't the time to explain. "I'll explain some other time ok. But right now I really need to sleep."

Silently the girls left the room and the pinkettes house. As Sakura closed and locked her door behind her she vaguely remembered going up the stairs and falling asleep on her bed. Her last thoughts as she pressed her face in her fluffy pillows was 'Why does my life have to be so Goddamn difficult?'.

* * *

><p>The morning light glides in the room and the half-awake girl tiredly lifted her head to see her clock, which indicated that it was still too damn early. As the girl laid her head down trying to drown herself in her sea of pillows her rude awakening call came in the form of her front door being thrown open followed by the loud curse that could easily be identified as the loud silver haired friend of the now awake pinkette.<p>

As the girl listened to the loud footsteps going up the stairs in the direction of her room, followed by very inappropriate words, the girl could only think about how stupid it had been of her to give her best guy friend a key to her house.

But the girl didn't have enough time to ponder over this thought as her door was promptly kicked open to reveal Hidan in his all bear chested glory.

"Hey bitch, where's my breakfast?!"

The girl in question gave him a tired smile, "Hida-kun we decided to have breakfast at nine. Right now it isn't even seven."

The fully grown man that was standing in front of her seemed to suddenly transform in a pouting child as she noticed a growing pout on his face. He mumbled something that Sakura couldn't understand but she had a feeling that it was among the lines of "I was fucking hungry, stupid pinky."

With a smile the pinkette pushed herself up and out of her bed, "Come on Hida-kun, I'll make us something."

The man nodded and followed the petite girl downstairs.

"So what are your fucking plans for today bitch?" The silver haired man inquired ass he shoved tons of food down his throat, seemingly without even chewing.

Even though the man displayed obvious lack of manners, the girl wasn't bothered by it at all as she just answered with a smile.

"Ino-pig is coming shortly after lunch to get me ready for my next date."

Time seemed to stop as Hidan spat out his food and looked at his friend like she had grown a second head. "You've got another fucking date, with which pansy this time?"

Sakura looked at him quite confused, I don't think Uchiha-sama would like to be called a pansy Hida-kun."

"Another fucking Uchiha? What the fuck do those bastards want from you?"

The girl just raised her shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine Hida-kun, but Ino says this is a good chance to find a boyfriend."

As soon as Sakura finished her sentence she could feel the room becoming cold. With a chilling glare Hidan stood up and went for the door, ignoring the frantic calls of the fearful pinkette telling him to wait, and asking him what was wrong. But the silver haired man ignored her as he stomped outside without a backwards glance, leaving a distraught Sakura for Ino to find on her porch hours later.

**Don't forget to review ^^**


End file.
